true love
by maximum ride forever
Summary: who else can find love in ninjago see who falls for who. contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V.:

Rain was a regular teen her parents are devised her mother now lives far away from here and she don't know anything about her dad. She now is going to collage at the University of Ninjago City to get a master's degree in science but at the end of the year she was going to switch into going for fashion. But before I get too far ahead about Rain's future let us come back to the day that is today

Rain's P.O.V.:

"_Welcome everybody to the premier of the coolest summer wear done by the newest fashion desirer she is the cutest, best at what she does, awesome person ever her she is boys and girls _Rain!Rain! Rain!"

"What the" I said in a kind of whisper

"Rain you were sleeping in class you just got yourself detention" yelled "okay lady and gentlemen getting back to class after Miss Smith's interruption we are going to we are going to make one of the chemical reactions that we did early this year and the best part is _you_ get to choose which one you and your lab partner get to do. This should be easy for you unless you are someone who always is asleep during class" he said looking directly at me. Wow that guy must hate my guts or something! Even when I don't even do something to tick him off "okay students get together with you lab partners."

So I turned toward Lauran she said about doing so sort of chemical reaction that I don't even know how to pronounce. So I said "ok just tell me what to do" she told me to put some of this green stuff in the beaker and then some of this red stuff she put some other stuff into the beaker. Then she told me to add salt or at least it looked like salt. I started to pure it and then Lauran start yelling "you putting in too much."

"What" I looked up to see a big explosion when the smoke cleared I looked around at the scene that just accorded people everywhere laying on the floor even people that was all the way a crossed the room and take it from me it was a big room. I was right near the explosion and I didn't seem to be hurt I didn't feel anything nor did I hurt at the moment. I was perfectly fine nothing was wrong. But I started to cry just as I did when I found that when my dad left that he wasn't coming back. The only reason I was crying was because it was that it was my fault that they were either hurt really bad and (I hope not) but were probably dead. The next thing I know was that I was just running down the street crying…

Zane's P.O.V.:

I was trying to get as far away from the bounty as possible. I just get tired of all the yelling between Kai and Jay about Jay and Nya dating he use to hold his tongue about it but no he is just yelling his head out. But he has to get over it I pretty sure that Nya can handle herself I mean she is the samurai. But then again she is the only family he has left and she is younger than him so it does make sense that he would try to protect her for as long as he can. So now I am just walking up and down side walks but I sense something important is about to happen to me. Just at that moment a girl with brownish black hair ran into me. When I look at her it looked as if she was crying. She was active woman I was having a weird feeling in my stomach that I have never felt before. Then I figured out what I was feeling was something I thought I would never fell. It that I was having feelings for the women I did even know. It was like the thing people normally say when they are in love it was love at first sight.

Rain's P.O.V.

I just keep running not knowing where I was going. Just then I ran into something but it turned out that it wasn't a something it was a someone. I just sat there in aw it was like I can't stop hurting people.  
(not like running into someone is going to hurt them bad but still) then I look at him he was kind of handsome. Then I start to feel my emotions along with something I would not feel at the moment. I felt the feelings of curiosity and confusion.

No one's P.O.V.:

Zane got up as Rain stayed down were she was wiping away her tears. Zane extended his hand for her to except to help her to her feet. When she saw the nice jester she kindly accepted it. When she was on her feet Zane asked "are you okay?" Rain lied pretending she was by saying "yah I am fine and it is good to know that you are too"

"If I may ask why are crying?"

"let just say I am not going back to that place ever."

"I see my name is Zane."

"Oh it nice to meet you my name it Rain."

"I am just guessing but since you said that you are not going back to that place does that mean you don't have a home anymore?"

"Yah" she said simply with tears on the verge of her bottom eye lid.

"Then where do you plan to stay?"

"I don't know really I have no family in town so I guess a hotel."

"Well if you don't mind if you would like you could stay with me and my friends on the bounty we have an extra room if you want."

"I don't really know you but I can tell you are a really nice person. Wait did you say bounty?"

"Yah that were me and my friend live"

"Okay I guess I bet the cost of a hotel. Thank Zane."

**A/N: I am going to put my other story in my back pocket for now but trust me I haven't forgot about it please tell me if you like this or not and if this thing is a hit then I might make another story about my new OC's and there crushes hope to update soon but most of this depends on if you review. Tell me how it was I don't care if it is good or bad/**


	2. Mack part1

**A/N: if you want to hear the girls that are known descriptions well I will have their appearances and back stories up the day that they are appearing in the story or the day after so keep an eye out. The only way I will be able to update after today is if we can get my brothers old computer to work with the internet. Yah we are having problem with it. I would also like to give a big thank you to ninja of magic for reviewing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lovemekind **

**p.s. enjoy this chapter.**

Mackenzie's P.O.V.:

I had the music blaring as u was working on my floor routine. "He's a devil in discuses" I was so close to finishing it. "You better run for your life." I was breathing heavily as I stayed in the ending poison. "That was good Mackenzie" said my teacher

"Thanks but please call me Mack." I said still out of breath. Man I hate my name that why I have people use my nickname instead. "Do you think that was good enough to win the gymnastics championships next Saturday?" boy what wouldn't I do to win that. I would be the great I haven't won one in the last 6 months.

"Mack you put your mind to it you can do anything you want."

"Now you sound like my father" I said with a laugh. was like the mother I never had.

"Well I think I better close up for the night. See tomorrow for work then."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Work… waking up at 8:00 am to come and do what I love teaching little kid gymnastics. And with doing it I get to do my own gymnastics here for free.

When I got home I plugged in my phone and flop on my bed and the next thing I know is I was asleep. What felt like to a few seconds I woke up to beeping…

Cole's P.O.V.:

We were all sitting down eating supper. A few seconds ago everyone found out that Zane and Rain are now dating. While we were just finishing up with our food a beeping sounded. We all ran to the bridge to see what was going on. Then I realized that this was the first mission we had this year. Evidently there was some fire that was going on just on the outskirts of ninjago city…

Mack's P.O.V.:

When I realized that the beeping wasn't my alarm I know instantly that it was the fire detector. So I got to the floor and started to find my way out of the house. I was right near the kitchen area of the house and saw the flames burning bright. It was starting to get near the ceiling tiles and the pieces coming lose. I tried to find the door as fast as I could. Just then a ceiling tile fell on a stand with glass bow on it make it brake on the floor I thought I was lucky that I landed right in front of me. But just as I start to move again a piece of the ceiling fell on my leg and knee. I tried to get my leg free but from the smoke was making me light headed and the next thing I know was that everything went black…

Cole's P.O.V.:

When we got there the fireman where shouting "there is still someone in there. But we can't go in it to dangerous the next thing I knew was I seen Lloyd running towards the scene. Everyone was yelling at Lloyd "what do you think you are doing Lloyd" I yelled at him

Then I heard him yell back "trying to save someone's life" and then he disappeared in to the house in flames.

Lloyd's P.O.V.:

I ran into the house I looked around trying to find the person who was still in the house. That is when I realized that there was a girl trapped under a piece of what I thought was ceiling. When I got over to where she was I saw that the flames where getting closer I lifted the ceiling piece and got the girl in my arm. The smoke was so thick that you could not see what was in front of you. When I finally found the way out I went over to where my friends were. I looked back at the house completely in flames. Then I looked down at the girl that I just saved. Even though she was covered in ashes she still looked pretty. Wait what am I saying. I can't be think that she is cute I mean I shouldn't have feeling for a girl. Anyway I don't even know her. As I laid her on the gurney I felt a little sick and the next thing I knew was that it went dark.

**A/N sorry I have to leave you of at a bad spot but I have to go to a stupid school thing tonight I will have Rain description and that up to night. If you guy could help me that would be great which chapter did you like better this one or Rain's chapter plzzzz tell me! And also don't forget to review. I won't have Mack's description and stuff till after I am done with this story. Thanks for reading! And if you think that you would be cool do you think that if I would to do my OC's in Sims form tell me on that too. Hope I am not asking too much. Bye till next tim.**


	3. AN

Please check out my poll on my profile. I might have a computer by next week then I will be able to update but plzzzzzzzz plzzzzzz help me by doing the poll on my profile page. Help an author out


End file.
